It's a Risk
by Aeta Aella
Summary: At their weekly tea, Dumbledore shares a story to an irate Lily, teaching her something about life and love. [LilyJames and DumbledoreGrindelwald][OneShot]


-1It's a Risk

By: Aeta Aella

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

AU-Sudden Inspiration. Sorry for the lack of updates-school and writer's block have conspired to put most of my stories on hold.

Lily Evans strode up and down the Headmaster's office. "I hate him, I hate him, Professor! He's a slimy git who's cruel to his friends and worse to his enemies! Have you seen him, bullying poor little Peter! And Sev gets more then his share of torture from that rude, uncouth boy!" She kicked a chair. She ignored the portraits that started to murmur in disapproval. "And worst of all, he has the _nerve_ to stop being such an arrogant toad, and right after Severus decides to go into such dark, horrible things! He's being decent and I _hate_ him for that! It's not fair! I'm supposed to be able to perpetually hate him!" She growled in frustration and collapsed into the chair across the desk from Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, can't you let me have separate Head duties from Potter?" She pleaded. "I can't concentrate, he's amusing me, he's being kind to First Years-these atrocities have _got_ to stop! It's hideous!"

The legendary twinkle appeared in Albus' eyes. "Yes, what dreadful transformation Mr. Potter has undergone. Starting off a petty arrogant bully-with quite enjoyable pranks I must say-and turning into a responsible young adult. Goodness, this must cease immediately." He shook his head in amusement. "Lily, Lily, isn't this what you always said you wanted him to do? He's showing the changes you've wanted. Why not," He opened a packet of Lemon Drops, offering her one. "Why not, just give him a chance?"

Lily, Lemon Drop in her hand, stood up. "No! No, I can't, Professor! Because he'll look at me with those hazel eyes, and tousle that hair like he hasn't done for a year and…and…and everything I've worked for will be in ruins!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't love him! I don't, I don't, I can't!" The last two words were a wail and she covered her face with her hands, Lemon Drop falling to the floor. She sat. "Professor, I can't. He's a prat! He…was a prat…it's all just an act!"

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lily, do you really think so? Haven't you seen him behaving when you weren't around?" And her nod of reluctant agreement, he continued. "All their latest pranks have been harmless, no real harm done, other then some clean-up. Lily, just give James a chance. Love is a beautiful thing, and you need to grab it when you have the chance to. Even if it doesn't end well," and in this sentence he looked more aged then ever, but reflective as well, and sweet(Lily thought,) "The memories…they stay with you. They're worth it. Even the memories of love is sweet. It may be bittersweet, but they're sweet nonetheless."

Lily, the sharp girl she was, picked up on something. They had been having weekly teas since before Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts-seeing as she had known about it before Hogwarts, he had taken the opportunity to show her more, to make sure she used her gift well and understand how to control it. He was an old dear, she rather thought, and they had pleasant teas every week. "Professor…" She started, hesitated, then plowed on. "Did you ever…have somebody?"

Dumbledore sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "Yes, yes, Lily I did." He gave her a measuring look, and decided it might be best if she knew his story. It could help her. Mistakes should always be learned from, always be built on. He began his story. "Yes, Lily. I was young, and a genius. A prodigy. I was much impressed with myself, but had to leave school early. My sister…wasn't well. So, I had to stay and take care of her. I'm sorry to say, I resented it." He sighed, sorrow in his face. But, he reminded himself-this story was about Gellert. Not Ariana. "Another young man moved in, from Bulgaria. We shared goals. He was quite intelligent. Not to mention handsome and cultured. He doted on my sister, in a way that would make me inexplicably jealous." He gave a slight smile, remembering the blonde, curly-haired lad gently teasing Ariana, and then teasing himself. "We were both incredibly bright. We'd talk all day, and owl during the night." And this was a story of love, not Hallows. Any Hallow story would be for James, possibly her as well if they did end up together, as he and James and Lily(secretly) hoped. "And…it developed into love." He gave her a look, but when she was not immediately indignant to the idea of two men together, he continued.

"It wasn't long, not nearly as long as we both had hoped. My sister died, and her death drove us apart. The next time we met…" Lines developed on his face, lines of grief. "You've heard of Gellert Grindelwald?" Lily gasped, eyes going wide. "It was he. I visit, sometimes, to his prison. It isn't the same, won't ever be the same. But…we have our memories. And for me, and I think, possibly he…they're enough. They sustain me in the worst of times. I did love him, do love him. It's hard to see him these days. But, I'll always remember those long nights of owls, and being with him." He gave her a fond look. "While it didn't end well, it was sweet and near-perfect while it lasted. Love…is about risks. It's about taking chances, hoping, praying that your feelings are returned, and taking that chance they aren't." He remembered, a young girl telling him the same thing. A young, serious Ariana, telling him to go after Gellert. He, for once listening to someone else, did what she said. And the best months of his life followed.

Lily looked at him and smiled. She kissed Dumbledore on the forehead. "There's always the 'next great adventure' Professor." She said, quoting his own words. "All sorts of things can happen in the next world. A reunion with your lover, a meeting you can have and not have to let go of each other. It can happen." She said, green eyes soft with compassion. Standing up, she patted his hand. "I have to go Professor. I think I'll show Potter that I know the secret passageways to Hogsmeade too." She winked and left his office.

Dumbledore smiled and pulled a photo out of his desk, with two teenage boys hugging and laughing in a snow-covered meadow. Staring at it, he smiled. Lily was right. Perhaps he'd pay Gellert one of his visits tonight. Maybe bring him a book. He had always loved reading. No, their relationship was not the same, could not be the same. But that didn't mean they still couldn't have one, no matter how distant it would be. Or possibly painful. Love was risk. It's a risk.


End file.
